


i like your voice, i like the sound

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Sharing Clothes, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, They are, hyperfixating on danganronpa once again lets go boyzzzzzz, kiYO JUST LOVES HIM A LOT OK, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: literally just a few hundred words of kiyo being a simp
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro wears very comfortable clothes. This is not a problem. This is good. It is good until he notices that I've taken his shirt, or his pants, even one of his masks. He is cute when he notices; always giggling and telling me I can keep it. And I do. Dearest Amami has the money to buy more, anyway. I do not like the texture of the clothes he wears if it hasn't been worn first. It is too scratchy, too loose, too wrong. My lovely Rantaro solves all of these problems, though, as he is soft and kind and warm and everything good. There are many times that he has taken my clothes, pouted because they are too small. So I started buying everything a size bigger, just for his comfort. He is not with me at the moment, so I wear his shirts. I use his textbooks. I read through the notes I am allowed to read and smile because they are so utterly him, and he is so utterly perfect. Rantaro is not with me, so he wears my jackets that he has taken with him. He holds the little dried flowers I've given him in a vial on his neck, he hopefully thinks of me when he is cold and tired and has nothing more to fight for. I hope I am that spark. I hope I am the reason that Dear Amami makes it home. I hope that he is safe, I hope that he is well. But hoping never does much, does it? Hoping cannot bring him home. Hoping cannot guarantee that My Beloved Amami is safe. But it surely helps, because if he knows that I am doing my best to be there in spirit, he can go on. Beloved Rantaro's clothes are comfortable, and for this and all these other reasons, I love him more than words can say.


	2. Kiyo's Notes (#1)

I have started to notice that Amami is wearing a new cologne. What does this have to do with anything? I am not exactly sure yet. I have been able to identify the scent as a steeped mixture of rose, cinnamon, frankincense tears, and myrrh. Considering his most recent trip was to Athens, I don't doubt that he made it himself- it's a lovely scent, sure, but it is lacking it's.....how do I phrase this......Rantaro-ness. He is vanilla and oranges, sometimes those odd winter cookies that make one's stomach turn but taste good anyway. Not some ancient mixture of squished up herbs. It is frustrating. I like it, and I like him, but it frustrates me nonetheless.


End file.
